The major accomplishments for this year are summarized below. 1) We have previously observed that all known HIV-1 broadly neutralizing antibodies (bnAbs) are highly divergent from germline antibodies in contrast to bnAbs against Hendra virus, Nipah virus and SARS coronavirus (SARS CoV). We have hypothesized that because the germline antibodies are so different from the mature HIV-1-specific bnAbs they may not bind the epitopes of the mature antibodies and provided the first evidence to support this hypothesis by using individual putative germline-like predecessor antibodies. To further validate the hypothesis and understand initial immune responses to different viruses, two phage-displayed human cord blood-derived IgM libraries were constructed which contained mostly germline antibodies or antibodies with very low level of somatic hypermutations. They were panned against different HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins (Envs), SARS CoV protein receptor-binding domain (RBD), and soluble Hendra virus G protein (sG). Despite a high sequence and combinatorial diversity observed in the cord blood-derived IgM antibody repertoire, no enrichment for binders of Envs was observed in contrast to considerable specific enrichments produced with panning against RBD and sG; one of the selected monoclonal antibodies (against the RBD) was of high (nM) affinity with only few somatic mutations. These results further support and expand our initial hypothesis for fundamental differences in immune responses leading to elicitation of bnAbs against HIV-1 compared to SARS CoV and Hendra virus. HIV-1 uses a strategy to minimize or eliminate strong binding of germline antibodies to its Env; in contrast, SARS CoV and Hendra virus, and perhaps other viruses causing acute infections, can bind germline antibody or minimally somatically mutated antibodies with relatively high affinity which could be one of the reasons for the success of sG and RBD as vaccine immunogens.Identification of broadly cross-2) We have continued to analyze high-throughput sequencing of large portions of the antibody repertoires of humans (the human antibodyome) and our libraries of binders by using 454 sequencing. We analyzed sequences of human cord blood cell-derived IgM antibodies which are important for the neonate immune responses and construction of germline-based immunoglobulin libraries. Several previous studies of a relatively small number of sequences found that they exhibit restrictions in the usage of germline genes and in the diversity of the variable heavy chain complementarity determining region 3 compared to adults. To further characterize such restrictions on a larger scale and to compare the early B-cell diversity to adult IgM repertoires, we performed 454 sequencing and IMGT/HighV-QUEST analysis of cord blood IG libraries from two babies and determined germline gene usage, V-D-J rearrangement, VHCDR3 diversity, and somatic mutations to characterize human neonate repertoire. Most of the germline subgroups were identified with frequencies comparable to those present in the adult IgM repertoire except for the IGHV1-2 gene that was preferentially expressed in the cord blood cells. The gene usage diversity contributed to 1,430 unique IGH V-D-J rearrangement patterns while the exonuclease trimming and N region addition at the V-D-J junctions along with gene diversity created a wide range of VHCDR3 with different lengths and sequence variability. We observed a lower degree of somatic mutations in the CDR and framework regions of antibodies from cord blood cells compared to adults. These results provide insights into the characteristics of human cord blood antibody repertoires, which have gene usage diversity and VHCDR3 lengths similar to that of the adult IgM repertoire but differ significantly in some of the gene usages, V-D-J rearrangements, junctional diversity, and somatic mutations.3) Rhesus macaques have been used as nonhuman primate models for testing vaccine candidates, but little is known about their germline Abs. We showed that there are similarities and differences between putative rhesus macaque and human germline predecessors and possible intermediate antibodies of one of the best characterized bnAbs, b12. Similar to the human counterpart, a putative rhesus macaque b12 germline antibody lacks measurable binding to HIV-1 Envs, suggesting that initiation of somatic maturation of rhesus macaque germline b12 predecessor may also be a challenge. However, differences in sequence characteristics and binding properties between macaque and human b12 germline and intermediate antibodies suggest that the two germline predecessors may undergo different maturation pathways in rhesus macaques and in humans. These results indicate that immunogens that could initiate the immune responses and drive somatic mutations leading to elicitation of b12 or b12-like bnAbs in rhesus macaques and in humans are likely to be different. This has important implications for HIV-1 vaccine development.4) We identified a novel human monoclonal antibody (mAb), designated m43, which co-targets the gp120 and gp41 subunits of the HIV-1 envelope glycoprotein (Env). M43 bound to recombinant gp140s from various primary isolates, to membrane-associated Envs on transfected cells and HIV-1 infected cells, as well as to gp41 fusion intermediate structures containing N-trimer structure, but did not bind to denatured recombinant gp140s and CD4 binding site (CD4bs) site mutant, gp120 D368R, suggesting that m43 epitope is conformational and may involve the CD4bs on gp120 and the N-trimer structure on gp41. M43 neutralized 34% of the HIV-1 primary isolates from different clades and all the SHIVs tested in assays based on infection of peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) by replication-competent virus, but was less potent in cell line-based pseudovirus assays. In contrast to CD4, m43 did not induce Env conformational changes upon binding, including exposure of the coreceptor binding site, enhanced binding of mAbs 2F5 and 4E10 specific for the membrane proximal external region (MPER) of gp41 Envs, and increased gp120 shedding. The overall modest neutralization activity of m43 may be ascribed to the limited binding of m43 to functional Envs. Engineering of m43 is warranted to increase its affinity for functional Envs, thus to increase its potency in neutralizing the virus. M43 may represent a new class of bnAbs targeting conformational epitopes. Its novel epitope and possibly new mechanisms of neutralization may be used for vaccine immunogen design.